Wario
Wario is a recurring minor antagonist of the Super Mario series, as well as the main and eponymous character of his own spin off series, Wario Land and WarioWare. Background Not much is known about Wario's origins, aside from he's had beef with a certain red-clad plumber since the beginning, having kicked him out of his castle only to be kicked out right back. While still proving a prominent rival to Mario, Wario has made a name for himself as a treasure hunter and CEO of a micrograme company. Not because of any sort of passion for these subjects. He just likes money. Stats Attack Potency: Small Planet Level (Defeated the Shake King, who dispersed a cloud with this much force.) | Building Level (Comparable if not superior to other characters who can harm him.) | Universe+ Level (At least comparable to Mario, and is often portrayed as stronger than he is. Capable of contending against the likes of Bowser and Rosalina, such as in minigames in the Mario Party series that involve physically fighting each other. Superior to Bwario, who fought against Mario in Mario+Rabbids Kingdom Battle right before Mario and friends battled the Megabug.) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Keeps up with and can react to attacks from the Shake King, who can move at these speeds.) | TBA | Beyond Massively Faster Than Light (Shown capable of the same speeds as Mario and should be able to scale to the same feats as him, such as keeping up with the fake Millennium Star, which flew to the Mushroom Kingdom from the center of the universe. Can outrun and react to Bowser's Koopa Klown Car, which can move in tandem with stars flying across the universe.) Durability: Small Planet Level (Can take attacks from the Shake King.) | Building Level (Survived atmospheric reentry.) | Universe+ Level (Should be comparable to Mario and can take attacks from other comparable characters.) Hax: Hammer Space, Healing via Chomp, Invisibility as Invisible Wario, Invulnerability with certain power-ups or forms, Toon Force, Time Manipulation via Zone Speed, Resistances to Transmutation (His Zombie and Vampire forms function no differently than any other form and can be easily reverted) Intelligence: Above Average (Is smarter than he lets on. Can come up with schemes on the fly and is the owner of his own microgame company. However, he has no outstanding intelligence feats, and he can often be blindsided by his own greed.) Stamina: High Powers and Abilities Powers *'Suction Breath:' In Wario World, Wario has the ability to open his mouth wide to inhale nearby treasures. *'Toon Force:' Many of Wario's forms involve him suffering some sort of toon force-esque punishment in order for him to access, such as being crushed flat, burnt to a crisp, electrocuted, etc. He also seems to possess a form of hammer space, being able to pull out items on the fly, such as his Wario Bike. *'Zone Speed:' Allows Wario to slow the perception of time around him to move at greater speeds. Techniques *'Shoulder Charge:' One of Wario's signature moves in which he charges forward shoulder first, able to ram into enemies and destroy stone with ease. *'Chomp: '''Wario bites down on enemies several times, healing off a little damage he received. *'Corkscrew:' *'Wario Waft: A massive fart that launches Wario skyward while dealing heavy damage. *'''Ground Pound: *'Earthshake Punch:' In Wario Land: Shake It!, Wario can perform the Earthshake Punch if he has enough energy, in which he punches the ground with enough force to cause a small earthquake. This is often used for tripping up enemies. Equipment *'Wario Bike: '''A motorcycle Wario can seemingly pull out of nowhere and ride on to run over enemies. If it stops running, he can throw it at foes to deal damage. *'Explosives:' *'Bull Pot:' Turns Wario into Bull Wario. *'Dragon Pot:' Turns Wario into Dragon Wario. *'Jet Pot:' Turns Wario into Jet Wario. *'Metal Cap / Power Flower:' Turns Wario into Metal Wario. Alternate Forms *'Wario Land series:' **'Bouncy Wario:' Also known as Spring Wario, Wario's lower half becomes a spring as a result of him getting struck by a large hammer. This allows him to bounce around and jump much higher than he could normally. **'Bubble Wario:' Wario gets trapped inside of a bubble, in which he is then able to slowly float around, usually underwater or through the air. **'Crazy Wario:' Is essentially Wario when drunk. He loses control over his movement, but can still defend himself in this form by belching at enemies. **'Electric Wario:' **'Fat Wario:' **'Fiery Wario:' **'Flat Wario:' **'Frozen Wario:' **'Invisible Wario:' **'Snowman Wario:' **'Vampire Wario:' **'Vampire Bat Wario:' **'Zombie Wario:' *'Wario: Master of Disguise:' **'Thief Wario:' **'Arty Wario:' **'Captain Wario:' **'Genius Wario:' **'Space Wario:' **'Wariozilla:' **'Wicked Wario:' *'Wario-Man:' A form he is able to take in the WarioWare and Super Smash Bros. series upon eating a clove of super garlic. In the WarioWare series, this form doesn't seem to grant Wario with any enhancements or additional powers. In the Super Smash Bros. series however, he takes on this form for his Final Smash, in which he becomes faster, stronger, and invincible until reverting back to normal. Key '''Wario Land' | WarioWare | Super Mario Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Can pick up and suplex opponents many times his size. Speed/Reactions *Can resist the pull of a black hole. Durability/Endurance *Survived an explosion that engulfed a large tennis stadium. *Survives a fall from a mountain edge while piloting a giant mech. Skill/Intelligence Weaknesses *Many of his forms in the Wario Land series are caused by elements out of his control, thereby making them super situational. *Often gets blindsided or distracted by his own greed. Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Debates in Progress: Category:Under Construction Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Super Mario Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Male Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Earth Manipulators Category:Invisibility Users Category:Toon Force Users Category:Ice Manipulators Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Small Planet Level Category:Building Level Category:Universe+ Level Category:Massively Hypersonic+ Category:Beyond Massively Faster than Light Category:Video Game Bosses